1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to key button mechanisms, particularly relates to key button mechanisms used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, have housings with an interior compartment for receiving a printed circuit board (PCB) therein. The mobile phones usually include a key button mechanism on an outer sidewall of the housing, so that user can operate the mobile phone with just one finger. However, typical key button mechanisms have a poor finger touch.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.